The known methods of wind energy forecasting comprise meteorological weather forecasting and converting this weather forecast into wind forecast that is converted into wind energy forecast. Conventionally expected wind energy production is based on meteorological wind speed data; the expected production is then derived by using a model of the wind energy installation concerned, e.g. in the form of wind-speed dependent power curves.
Known forecasting methods are not always optimal so that there is a need for improved wind energy production forecast.